Oblivious To Me
by slave4kai
Summary: Kai... doesn't know where he is, the darkness and voices wont stop... they all thought he was a fighter... guess not... ONESHOT!


**Hey.... a little, random one shot... and please... don't hate me for this...**

**

* * *

**

**Oblivious To Me**

Silence. Darkness. Chilled air wrapping around his body.  
  
_I'm alone..._ he thought to himself, his eyes darting from left to right, trying to find some sort of light, but to no avail.  
  
His body jerked from the cold as he continued to look for a source of light or even warmth.   
  
Struggling to his feet, the blader moved around slowly, dragging his hand along the wall to guide him as he walked down, what he thought was a corridor or some sort of hallway.  
  
_Where am I?_ Kai asked himself as he glanced over his shoulder, seeing nothing but pure black coming closer and closer to him.  
  
_"He has to wake up..."_  
  
Crimson eyes shot round to the voice, but no one to be seen.  
  
"Who... Who's there?" Kai stuttered, his hand still firmly pressed against the wall.   
  
Silence.  
  
The lost teen shrugged the voice off as simply being inside his head. His mind playing games on him to scare or confuse him, but he had to admit... it worked.  
  
His crimson eyes looked ahead again as he dared not look behind him at the growing darkness that followed his every move.  
  
Kai took another step, freezing in his tracks when his foot touched the ground, feeling wetness under his feet when he realised he was walking bare- footed. He knelt down slightly and ran his fingers across the floor, his warm skin tingling at the cold stone floor.  
  
Pain shot through the side of his head when he flattened his hand on the floor, feeling no liquid on the floor he pulled his hand back, the pain instantly leaving his head.  
  
Out of breath, the crimson-eyed blader put his other foot forward and felt the water beneath him.  
  
_What the hell?_ He questioned himself, once again dipping down the ground, holding his hand above where he thought the liquid was.  
  
Swallowing hard, Kai put his hand on the ground again but this time he felt no pain, and actually did feel something on the stone ground. Gently stroking the floor with his fingers he touched whatever it was that was on the floor.  
  
The blader stood up and held his finger directly in front of him. His eyes managed to focus enough to see a red glint, instantly telling him that the wetness on the floor was blood. He stumbled back slightly to get away from it putting both hands on either side of the corridor walls he felt his fingers dry.  
  
Kai looked round towards his hand, and saw that the blood on his fingers had completely vanished.  
  
"Argh!" the blader suddenly collapsed to his knees, the immense pain going through him again.  
  
Kai clamped his eyes shut to try and release some of the pressure, but to no use. He crawled to the left sidewall, pressing both hands flat against it, the pain growing inside of him.  
  
_"Isn't there anything you can do?"_  
  
The agony stopped when another voice echoed around him, a voice he recognised, but couldn't remember the name that went along with it.  
  
"I... I know your there..." Kai said to anyone who was listening.  
  
_"He has to be ok."_  
  
"Who has?" Kai asked, but this time there was no reply.  
  
An eerie silence once again filled the air around him as he stood up, realising he had a throbbing headache. Bringing his hand to the side of his head, Kai softly touched the area that hurt most. He took his hand away and saw blood on his fingertips. Crimson eye's widened as he touched his head with his other hand, thinking it was just the same blood from earlier, but that hand also had blood dripping down his finger tips.  
  
_"Please you have to do something... he has to make it."_  
  
_Who's voice is that?_ Kai asked himself, his eyes looking from left to right, trying desperately to find someone, or something.   
  
A cold chill raced up his spine as he looked behind him. Feeling a slight shimmer of fear go through him, Kai stepped over the puddle of blood and continued on down the corridor, hugging himself for comfort, wishing he had someone with him.  
  
_"He will make it! I know he will!"_ A voice shouted and Kai instantly knew who it was.  
  
"Rei?!"  
  
Kai span round to the direction of the voice, facing the wall he pressed his hands against it.  
  
"Rei-koi! Are you there?!" he yelled out to no one.  
  
Silence.   
  
_"Is that it?"_ the voice asked, making Kai realise it wasn't even talking to him.

_Why's this happening? It doesn't make any sense,_ he argued with himself at how illogical all of this was.

Kai continued to walk along the hallway, dragging his hand along the walls as he went. Ruby red eyes every now and then glancing over at the shadows that seemed to follow and mimic his every movement.  
  
As he walked, the slight sound of a constant beeping began to pick up.  
  
_Beep.... beep .... beep...._  
  
So curious and distracted from the continues pattern of the beeping took Kai's attention from everything else that was going on around him, including the sharp, dagger like point that was just poking out of the wall... and his hand dragged along it.   
  
"Argh shit..." Kai scowled as he pulled his hand to his body, seeing the straight cut right through the middle of his palm.  
  
_"Tala!"_ a voice screamed out loud, forcing Kai to his knees and clutching his head in pain.  
  
_** Flashback**_  
  
"Tala!" Rei screamed as loud as he could to the red haired blader, who stood clutching a blooded knife in his hand, breathing heavily and glaring down at the beaten blader.  
  
"Tala that's enough!" a deep strong voice yelled, belonging to none other than that of Voltaire.  
  
"NO! He deserves it!" Tala raised his arm up high, his hands shaking violently as he clutched the blade.  
  
"KAI!" Rei screamed and leapt in front of his lover, holding out his arm to stop the attack, the blade slicing straight down his pale skin.  
  
"REI!" Kai screamed.  
  
_**Flashback Finish**_  
  
"What the?!" Kai gasped for air as he forced his eyes open his hands shaking from the shock of the images his mind had just played to him, and he continued to see silent pictures.  
  
"REI! NO!" He screamed out as he saw another image of Tala lashing out at his love, eventually ending with the feline blader falling to the floor motionless.  
  
The crimson eyed teen, fell to all fours, glaring down at the floor as tears dripped from his eyes. His breathing began to pick up as the images continued to play over in his mind. Over and over again he saw Rei getting hurt by the possessed Tala, soon, the red head turning onto Kai himself.  
  
"No..." Kai bit his lip as he began to remember what had happened. His body shook violently from the shock and how much denial was racing through him. He crawled over to the wall, and sat up against it, hugging his knees tightly to his chest, the pain growing more and more intense in his head.  
  
_BEEP.... BEEP.... BEEP...._  
  
The annoying sound of the beeps got louder as more thoughts raced through his mind. Memories of his life coming back to him. Tyson's smiling face when he first mastered a new move with Dragoon. Max laughing and giggling with his mother and father, Kenny typing away on Dizzi, content, yet blissful smile across his face as he ordered Tyson about.  
  
_BEEP.... BEEP.... BEEP...._  
  
Slamming his eyes shut, the teen bit his lip to hold back the tears as he watched his Rei. Simply sitting there on a wall, his head cocked to one side, the gentle wind blowing his raven hair across his face making him look that extra bit more lustful to Kai's mahogany eyes.  
  
_"You have do try more things."  
  
"Please, help him."_  
  
The voices of his friends echoed around him as he opened his eyes, the darkness of the gloomy shadows engulfing him like a thick blanket of sorrow and suffering.  
  
"Rei..." Kai whispered as tears began to fall from his eyes, his fist clenching and blood seeping through his fingers as he racked his brain for answers on where he was.  
  
_"Hey Kai..."_ Rei's voice said from his left.  
  
Kai's head span round, his hopes so high that his lover would be standing there... but he wasn't.

_"Kai-koi..."_ Rei said again, but this time to his right... but still no sign of him.  
  
The blader crawled forward to the middle of the corridor, sitting cross- legged, his eyes darting around the darkness.  
  
_"Hehe heh, hey there Kai..."_ His voice whispered directly into Kai's ear, causing the confused blader to dart round in shock, his face pale and eyes wide.  
  
"REI WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kai yelled at the top of his voice.  
  
_"You know I love you Kai-koi..."_ Rei whispered again into his ear, his voice seductive and calm, even his breath could be felt against Kai's neck.   
  
"I love you too..." Kai said, even though he knew no one was there to hear him.  
  
Bringing his knees up again Kai sat rocking back and forth, his eyes closed as he continued to cry, a river of emotion flowing down his cheeks, as he desired the touch and warmth of his love. His soft hand caressing his cheek, the only touch that had any affect on Kai. To hear his voice and to know he was there in front of him, not just an echo in his mind. The voice that had some uncontrollable rule over him, the only voice that could calm an angered Kai.  
  
_"Please... there has to be something you can do to save him!"_ a voice yelled randomly through the air around him.   
  
_**Flashback**_  
  
Kai leapt forward at Tala, grabbing him round the waist as he shoved him down to the floor.   
  
"Kai!" Voltaire snapped at his grandson, his eyes burning with rage towards the two teens.  
  
"Shut it Voltaire!" Tala yelled as he stumbled to his feet, dragging Kai up with him and snatching the metal pole from the ground, clutching it tight in his grip.  
  
"TALA!"  
  
**_Flashback Finish_**  
  
_I can't take it anymore..._ Kai thought to himself, wiping away the tears that continued to run down his face.   
  
_"Help him for crying out loud!"_  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kai screamed out loud to the voices that swirled around him like the wind itself, "SHUT... UP!"  
  
The distressed blader blink slowly, the films still rolling in his mind, the beeping still sounding and Rei... still staring at him, with all his beauty and grace.  
  
"Let me out..." he whispered under his breath, resting his head in his blooded hand, "...please..."  
  
_"How long does he have?"  
  
"That's nothing! You have to do something about it!"_  
  
The voices continued to echo around him as more and more emotion came to him. The only thing on his mind was his love, his kitten... his Rei.  
  
**_Flashback_**

Kai began to slowly, but surely put his weight forward on Rei, pushing him back onto the bed, their lips still locked on one another. At first Rei stood his ground, stopping himself from leaning, but Kai was just that little bit stronger; he easily got the edge that he needed and pushed him down onto the bed, flat on his back. Now that the grey haired boy had control, he put his legs on either side of Rei, straddling his waist, sitting on his knees, slowly untying his ruby red sash, a smirk creeping its way across Kai's face.  
  
The final knot unloosed, Kai threw the sash to the side, soon to be joined by other items of clothing. His eyes stared at Rei, filled with thrill and seduction, Kai leaned forward and gripped Rei's chin, pulling him to an upright position, leaving his eyes level with Kai's chest. The golden-eyed boy wrapped his hands around Kai's belt buckle, unclipping it instantly and swiftly pulling it from around his partner's waist, throwing it aside.  
  
Kai's eyes glowed beautifully in the faint light as he removed Rei's shirt, a sexy, dominant smile on his face. He moved closer and closer to Rei, there lips touching again, softly he moved his tongue along Rei's lip's, making him let out a tiny purr of pleasure, wanting access which was granted within seconds. Locked in passion and lust yet again, Rei soon broke it, his lips less than a centimetre from Kai's.  
  
"I love you Kai-koi..."  
  
**_Flashback Finish_**  
  
Kai broke down completely when the scene in his mind ended. More tears falling from his mahogany eyes as he yearned Rei's lips against his. He missed the feeling of his warmth, the feeling of his eyes locking onto him... the feeling of his love.  
  
"Rei..." He whispered to himself as he leaned fully back against the wall.  
  
_"Kai... can you hear me please open your eyes..."_  
  
"...Kitten?" Kai questioned, Rei's voice clearer than before.  
  
_"Kai... wake up... I'm b-begging you..."_ Rei stuttered, his voice shaking, making it obvious that he was crying.  
  
"Rei, don't cry... where are you?" the beyblade captain asked, getting to his feet.  
  
_"Please Kai, I need you here... don't leave me..."_  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" Kai yelled out, his eyes darting around as he tried to find the one he lusted. Heavy, yet quick breathes escaping the tormented teen. "Rei..."  
  
_"...Wake up..."_  
  
Suddenly the pain in his head returned to him again, forcing him to shut his eyes and see none other than Tala standing above him, a smug look across his face as he span the pole around in his fingers.  
  
"Night Kai..." Tala mocked as he brought the pole up high, bringing it down at full force.  
  
"TALA DON'T!"  
  
"ARGHHHH!" Kai screamed out in pain as his whole body jerked forcing him up against the wall from the total agony that raced through him, like a thousand knives stabbing him over and over again, each more immense than the last.  
  
Wrenching his eyes open, extremely out of breath, Kai found himself standing behind a glass wall, his eyes instantly widening when he realised who was standing on the other side.  
  
"REI!" Kai screamed, his hands flat up against the glass, tears of mixed feelings pouring down his face.  
  
"Kai... I love you..." Rei whispered as tears of his own dripped down his face.  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
"Promise me you won't forget me," Rei asked as he took a step towards the glass, putting his hand parallel to Kai's.  
  
"How could I ever forget you?" Kai asked putting his other hand level with Rei's face.  
  
"I'll see you soon ok..." Rei said removing his hands from the glass, stepping backwards.  
  
"Rei no! Don't go! Please!" Kai pleaded, dropping to his knees, the tears not slowing down.  
  
"Good bye Kai-koi..." Rei said, his eyes shimmering from the water that filled them as he turned his back to Kai and began to walk away.  
  
"REI! NO! PLEASE COME BACK!" Kai continued to plea as he watched the one he loved so much disappear in front of him, the outline of his other half vanish before his eyes. His words echoed about in his mind, slowly becoming quieter and quieter as if falling deeper and deeper into the pool of sorrow and loss.  
  
_"I love you..."_  
  
The cold wind wrapped around his body as the rain continued to fall, his raven hair clinging to his soaking face.  
  
Tyson put a shaking hand onto Rei's shoulder as they both stood staring down, "I thought he'd make it out of that coma... I thought he was stronger than that..." he whispered softly as a single tear dripped from his face and he walked away, leaving the crying Rei alone.  
  
"You are a fighter Kai..." Rei whispered as he crouched down and rested the lone, crimson coloured rose against the gravestone.

* * *

**Kai fans please do not kill me I'm one myself... but I just had this idea come to me... I hoped you liked this...**

**R&R**

**S4K**


End file.
